mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 3° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 3° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 11 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 347 voti | Segawa Izumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 299 voti | Ryuumonbuchi Touka @ Saki *'3^ 230 voti | Araragi Tsukihi @ Bakemonogatari *'4^ 226 voti | Araragi Karen @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 222 voti | Kijima Saki @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'6^ 220 voti | Nakamachi Kana @ Kanamemo *'7^ 209 voti | Mitsuki Sohara @ Sora no Otoshimono *'8^ 193 voti | Natsume @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'9^ 183 voti | Hanabishi Miki @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'10^ 163 voti | Hatsune (Otonashi's sister) @ Angel Beats! *'11^ 160 voti | Suminoe Riko @ Kissxsis *'11^ 160 voti | Oomichi Miyabi (Kyouju) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'13^ 155 voti | Tsumuhana Isuzu @ Ookami Kakushi *'14^ 147 voti | Sekine @ Angel Beats! *'15^ 118 voti | Hanazono Sakura @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'16^ 115 voti | Shimizu Miharu @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'17^ 110 voti | Marin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'18^ 98 voti | Suu @ Shugo Chara! series *'19^ 79 voti | Sonshoukou (Shaoren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'20^ 73 voti | May Chang @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'21^ 61 voti | Bundou Seika @ Saki *'22^ 57 voti | Anehara Misa @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'23^ 52 voti | Kuwahara-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'24^ 48 voti | Yuri's sisters @ Angel Beats! *'25^ 47 voti | Pina Sformklan Estoh @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'26^ 42 voti | Toudou-san @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'27^ 41 voti | Sonsaku Hakufu (Sheren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'28^ 39 voti | Satsuki Kukuri @ 11eyes *'29^ 38 voti | Llyr @ Tears to Tiara *'30^ 37 voti | Belarus @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'31^ 34 voti | Ayse Khadim @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'32^ 32 voti | Gengan (Kikyou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'32^ 32 voti | Sugimoto Yasuko @ Aoi Hana *'34^ 31 voti | Chun Li @ Super Street Fighter IV *'34^ 31 voti | Miura Haru @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *'34^ 31 voti | Ten'i (Ruru) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'37^ 30 voti | Tooyama Kazuha @ Meitantei Conan series *'37^ 30 voti | Caramel @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'39^ 29 voti | Yurippe @ FNS Chikyu Tokuso-tai Die Buster *'39^ 29 voti | Ikumi Kyouko @ Aoi Hana *41^ 27 voti | Hinako @ Isshoni Sleeping *42^ 25 voti | Kurumi @ NEEDLESS *43^ 22 voti | Izumi Curtis @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *43^ 22 voti | Shihouin Yoruichi @ BLEACH *45^ 20 voti | Tiamat @ Shakugan no Shana S *46^ 19 voti | Endou Shizuna @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *46^ 19 voti | Nakasugi Sayaka @ Tetsuwan Birdy Decode: The Cipher *46^ 19 voti | Lascall Othello (girl) @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *49^ 18 voti | Honami Tamae (Tama-chan) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *50^ 17 voti | Prophet (Yusa Shizune) @ Senkou no Night Raid *51^ 16 voti | Iliya Arkadia @ So Ra No Wo To *51^ 16 voti | Citron @ Basquash! *51^ 16 voti | Tsumekomi Shiori @ Yutori-chan *51^ 16 voti | Misaki Runo @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *51^ 16 voti | Maria @ So Ra No Wo To *51^ 16 voti | Momose Kajitsu @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan *51^ 16 voti | Claudia McCunnen @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *58^ 15 voti | Kashin Suikou @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *59^ 14 voti | Elysia Hughes @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *59^ 14 voti | Baron Ashura (Isolde) @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *59^ 14 voti | Maika @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *62^ 13 voti | Mother @ Atashin'chi *62^ 13 voti | Takahashi Youko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *64^ 12 voti | Honoka @ NEEDLESS *64^ 12 voti | Kochikaze Yurika @ Akikan! OVA *64^ 12 voti | Chi Chi @ Dragon Ball Kai *64^ 12 voti | Kaneko Ayano @ Princess Lover! *68^ 11 voti | Shimazaki @ Arakawa under the bridge *68^ 11 voti | Nakao Sayaka @ Kämpfer *68^ 11 voti | Soyon @ Kemono no Souja Erin *68^ 11 voti | Marina @ Kobato. *72^ 10 voti | Clala @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *72^ 10 voti | The guest who looks like Suou Mikoto @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *72^ 10 voti | Fortune Teller @ The Tatami Galaxy *72^ 10 voti | Unohana Retsu @ BLEACH *72^ 10 voti | Lal Mirch @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *77^ 9 voti | Kiryuu Michiru @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *77^ 9 voti | Amaokawa Sayako @ The Rebirth of Buddha *77^ 9 voti | Tadano Fuuko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *77^ 9 voti | Aihara Yukari @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *77^ 9 voti | Ukie @ Sazae-san *82^ 8 voti | Geacht'er @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *82^ 8 voti | Himuro Ibu (Fashion Boss) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou Second Collection *82^ 8 voti | Aoi Nami @ Aki Sora *82^ 8 voti | Kyocho Chuukou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *86^ 7 voti | Ayukawa Youko @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *86^ 7 voti | Poyon @ Keroro Gunsou *86^ 7 voti | Hoshikawa Maki @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *86^ 7 voti | Anehara Miyuki @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *86^ 7 voti | Ooba Ran @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *91^ 6 voti | Kokin-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *91^ 6 voti | Momozono Ayumi @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *91^ 6 voti | Hanako (Satoshi’s mother) @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *91^ 6 voti | Aya @ K-ON!! *91^ 6 voti | Himeno Karen @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *91^ 6 voti | Hoshino Himeka @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *91^ 6 voti | Mihashi Naoe @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *91^ 6 voti | Ashley @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *99^ 5 voti | Kashima Ryouko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *99^ 5 voti | Yuki @ Nintama Rantarou *99^ 5 voti | Yubel @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie *99^ 5 voti | Reika @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *99^ 5 voti | Hina (Hina the Black Cage) @ One Piece *104^ 4 voti | Rebecca Catalina @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *104^ 4 voti | Mouyuu @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *104^ 4 voti | Kusakabe Hina @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *104^ 4 voti | Nashimoto Nonomi @ Inazuma Eleven *104^ 4 voti | Irene Ellet @ Senjou no Valkyria *109^ 3 voti | Onozawa Masami @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *109^ 3 voti | Penelope @ Ukkari Pénélope Second Series *109^ 3 voti | Esal @ Kemono no Souja Erin *109^ 3 voti | Lucky Ollietta @ Fairy Tail *109^ 3 voti | Fukutomi Kameko @ Nintama Rantarou *109^ 3 voti | Ishida Yuri @ Atashin'chi *109^ 3 voti | Katen Kyoukotsu (Short Sword) @ BLEACH *109^ 3 voti | Horiuchi Aki @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *109^ 3 voti | Unko-san Mama @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *118^ 2 voti | Nami @ Kemono no Souja Erin *118^ 2 voti | Alme Noten @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *118^ 2 voti | Ririka @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *118^ 2 voti | Itou Chihiro @ Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!! *118^ 2 voti | Tadase's grandma @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *118^ 2 voti | Mari-beru @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *118^ 2 voti | Mylene Pharaoh @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *118^ 2 voti | Houjou Mikami @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *118^ 2 voti | Cherry Tomato @ Yasai no Yousei - N.Y. Salad The Movie *118^ 2 voti | Samantha-chan @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *118^ 2 voti | Maria @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *118^ 2 voti | Koganegiwa Midori @ Cross Game *118^ 2 voti | Lee @ Break Blade *118^ 2 voti | Nakimiya Asako @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *118^ 2 voti | Cheindeiney @ Element Hunters *118^ 2 voti | Mamegawa Yui @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *118^ 2 voti | Cana Alberona @ Fairy Tail *118^ 2 voti | Princess from the old castle @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *118^ 2 voti | Nobutomo Atsuko @ Shoujo Fight *137^ 1 voto | Anamori Yoshimi @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *137^ 1 voto | Sakura @ Break Blade *137^ 1 voto | Yomogi @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *137^ 1 voto | Ai @ Symphony in August *137^ 1 voto | Ryofu's wife @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *137^ 1 voto | Harpy 2 @ Sora no Otoshimono *137^ 1 voto | Munakata Rio @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *137^ 1 voto | Mimi-tchi @ Tamagotchi *137^ 1 voto | Shiraishi Misato @ Yume o Kanaeru Zou *137^ 1 voto | Rio-chan @ Higepiyo *137^ 1 voto | Lan @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *137^ 1 voto | Agasha @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa *137^ 1 voto | Flora VII @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *137^ 1 voto | Makino @ Tamagotchi *137^ 1 voto | Youko @ One Piece *137^ 1 voto | Chikko @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *137^ 1 voto | Linda Windsor @ Cobra the Animation *137^ 1 voto | Amano Seika @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *137^ 1 voto | Mirena Whistler @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *137^ 1 voto | Hinasaki Iwai @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *137^ 1 voto | Aoki Nagako @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *137^ 1 voto | Noriko @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *137^ 1 voto | Uri no Osoyo @ Negibouzu no Asatarou *160^ 0 voti | Baba-kun's Mom @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *160^ 0 voti | Tatiyana @ TO *160^ 0 voti | Widow (Kokoro) @ Aoi Bungaku